


The Force Bonds

by elusivous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars the force awakens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivous/pseuds/elusivous
Summary: In a turn of alternate events -- Han Solo's confrontation convinces Kylo Ren to turn. The rise and return of Ben Solo initiated the group to fight off stormtroopers for their grand escape. When the heroes arrive home, they still have a much bigger problem to overcome. Snoke is out there somewhere scheming revenge.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Force Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting here! This is also posted on my Wattpad @ elusivous
> 
> Hopefully, I can soothe your reylo hearts because I'M upset too.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ben." Han Solo called out that it echoed briefly. The inclined figure stopped in place. Just above, Rey and Finn appeared looking down at the two on the bridge.

"Han Solo." A voiced masked by the identity of Kylo Ren responded. At this moment Han could not turn away now. He had to do something. Anything to convince his son that his family wanted him back. If not for the sake of the galaxy, then solely to save Ben.

"Take off the mask. You don't need it." Han Solo said.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son." He reassured. A sound clicked from the removal of the mask. Ren dropped it to the side with a thud. He had nothing to hide.

Rey and Finn watched closely as Han Solo was face to face with the dark clothed -- Kylo Ren. Too distracted by the scene below them, troopers entered, filled lines and silently awaited direct orders.

"Your son is gone," Ren said in confidence. "He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe. But that's not true. My son is alive."

"No. The supreme leader is wise." Shaking his head, Ren replied.

Han told him that all along Snoke had been using him for his power. That when the right opportunity opened he'd be crushed. The light illuminates Ren's face.

"It's too — late."

"Don't say that," Han said. "It isn't too late." A pain conflicted on the young man's face. At the mention of home and that he was missed caused his eyes to mist. Han failed him. As a father, he felt responsible for Ben finding comfort in Snoke's seduction. He regretted every second of sending him away.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." His voice breaks.

"You do." Han urged. How could Ben not see it? He had the answer he needed to hear. All along he was too afraid to see it for himself. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. He held it in his hand and gave a nod. Turning he ignited and pointed at the stormtroopers. When it became clear of who the enemy was -- he would be ready to fight. Blasters opened fire and he deflected the shot with the crimson weapon. For once, he was in control of his true emotions. He could be free. He no longer had to hide through the darkness he invented.

Chewie pressed a button with a loud moan. Han waved for Ben to follow him out. An explosion burst from the lower levels. Ben stumbled, running across the swaying path.

Rey and Finn escaped just as Ben and Han did. They raced through the clearing. They witnessed the collapse of the structure. Not so far behind them was Chewie running with his crossbow.

"We need to get to the Falcon," Finn stated. First, there was another problem to deal with. More stormtroopers were sent after them. Rebel X-wings flew overhead and struck down the frontlines of the enemy.

Finn handed Rey the lightsaber and insisted that she'd use it. She had tried to object; however, in this situation, she had no choice but to equip it. She wielded the weapon at her most raw and untrained ability. Ben sensed something that made him halt on sight. Watching her attack he backed ways to see her finish off the stormtrooper. All while in deflecting he could not help but be amazed. Suddenly, the ground shook violently beneath them. One by one they sprinted through the snow. The millennium falcon was just uphill. As they made it on board, two X-Wings flying above countered the Tie-Fighters.

Finn immediacy raced to the gunport. The ship roared to life. Han Solo and Chewie piloted and maneuvered out of there. Down below, troopers shot up at the swerving ship in the air. When they escaped, the planet corrupted. Whoever managed to flee were retreating following a first-order vessel. The rebels jumped into light speed and set course for base.

Bracing for landing -- the Falcon swooped down into place. They cleared out of the Falcon to see General Leia walking towards them. Rey exited last. She looked out at the celebrating rebels. The family embraced the reunion of their son's return. More fighter ships made an appearance and the Resistance base was once again filled with blooming hope.

Poe jogged to the ex-trooper he had met that rescued him. Joyously he hugged Finn, patting him on the back. When he saw that he had on his jacket he -- liked it. It suited him and he had another jacket anyway. 

"Ben," Said General Leia. "I'm so sorry." She rubbed her son's shoulders with great sorrow. Ben smiled down at his mother, relaxing for once as if he'd been stiff for years.

Rey chatted with BB-8. "You completed your mission." She smiled down at the droid. A sequence of quick beeps followed in reply. Finn walked her inside to meet someone and the little droid followed behind, beeping inquisitively. The droid beeped at the tall man with curly black hair. Finn touched the back of Rey showing that this was the girl he was talking about. She introduced herself. He gave her a firm shake and replied, "Poe Dameron." 

***

"Thank you, Leia," Rey said as she gathered her belongings. There was not much to bring -- considering she did not have a whole lot to pack. Whatever she left to Jakku was free grabs to other scavengers. She was thankful that General Leia offered extra attire. Last night had been a win for the Resistance. General Leia's son had come home. By the looks of it. He was already stressing at the rebel's continuous questions.

"No problem honey," Leia said with a nod. At her right Han Solo observed the girl disappearing into the Falcon. 

"Do you think these kids will blow up my ship?" He asked, nervous.

"Ben is going?" Leia raised her brow, surprised. Last night she and ben argued weighing the pros and cons to visiting uncle Luke. Han just sat on the couch, drinking. What else was he supposed to do? Leia handled herself well and did not need him to back her up. Secondly, well, Ben had his lightsaber kept on his belt. Was Han Solo afraid? No. He was not afraid. He just was too tired to get involved in their happy reunion of mother and son dispute.

Rey stepped out of the ship and met up with Leia and Han to say her goodbyes. She gave them both a hug and backed away when she saw Ben appear. He was walking over to them. He wore a gray shirt, a black coat, and his boots. Ben's hair was tousled back as he had just woken up and in a rush. 

"One scratch. You hear. And you're dead, both of you." Han Solo threatened, pointing at the two of them. Ben rolled his eyes. 

"It's already junk, dad." He commented. Rey was unsure what was happening but she felt awkward. In between their family, she excused herself and went onboard. The droid that rumored to be in low powered mode since Luke disappeared beeped at her. 

"Think you could show me the map again?" She asked. An imaged flickered into the room. It never ceased to amaze her looking at the map of stars and planets.

"Ahch-To, huh." She paused at the name. Ben saw the map briefly before it turned off. This was what he was after. The map. Now completed and stored in Artoo-Detoo. She recollected unpleasantly how he probed her mind to locate it. Their silence mended towards the consoles to pilot the ship. They both unspokenly had an appreciation for the Millennium Falcon. Little did Luke Skywalker know that two rebels were headed his way.


End file.
